


Loveseat

by PapaChrist



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, First Orgasm, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaChrist/pseuds/PapaChrist
Summary: Lately Danny has been wondering what it would feel like if Joe were to touch him more.





	Loveseat

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment I am about half way through the eighth episode of Broadchurch in which it is revealed that Joe Miller and Danny Latimer had been meeting in secret for a few months and that Joe harbored romantic feelings towards Danny, oh and he is also Danny's killer but details details. Anyways after learning this I immediately checked to see if there was any Danny/Joe fanfiction as you do after a revelation such as this, and was unable to find any, and so today I am going to change this. Keep in mind that whilst writing this I am about halfway thru the episode in which Joe is shown to be the killer so if there is anything that conflicts with things happen later in the series this is why.
> 
> I hope you were already planning on going to hell because you certainly will now.

I can tell he wants to touch me, its almost painfully obvious and yet, he never tries. He lets me sit in his lap while he holds me and I tell him about my day, and that is all he does, he just holds me. He never tries to touch me inapropriotely, he never asks me to take off my clothes or to touch him. He just holds me. 

As time goes by however, I find myself wishing that he would touch me. I find myself thinking about how it would feel to have my bare skin pressing against his, to feel his body heat. I know that this whole thing is wrong, I know that it is wrong for a grown man to lie to his family so that he can sneek off to spend time with a child that isn't even half his age yet, I know what adults that like children just a little too much do, but I find that I just don't care.

I think about this as I go down to that house over on the cliffs that the owners hardly ever visit. Joe and I have met here a few times before, its very convinient, the owners are always god knows were and its out of the way so there isn't much worry about running into sombody around here in the evenings. When I enter the house Joe is already there waiting for me, he looks up and smiles at me when I walk into the room. He is already sitting down so I just walk over to him and sit in his lap, as he wraps his arms around me and I tuck my head under his chin I can only think about what it might feel like to kiss him.

We stay like that for a few more moments before I take my head out from under his chin and look up at him, a faulter for just a second, "Kiss me?" Joe looks rather flustered, like he doesn't know how to respond, "Please?" I add after a few seconds. Joe gulps before he starts to speak, "You want this, right? You arn't just saying this because you think I want you to?" "I want this, this is somthing that I want to do." I reply. Joe then leans forward and tilts his head so I tilt mine the other way. It feels good when he kisses me, his lips are warm and his stubble rubs roughly againts my cheek when I lean in more.

After a few moments my trousers begin to feel tight and i'm not sure why. I break away from Joe to see why my trousers suddenly feel like they are shrinking and I notice that my prick has gone stiff, it has only happned to me a few times before, usually in the morning when I first wake up and then after a few minuets it goes back to normal. I can feel my face heating up and i'm pretty sure that at this point Joe has noticed what caused me to pull away from the kiss. My thoughts are confermed not even a second later when Joe whispers in my ear, his breath gently blowing againts my neck, "Have you ever had an erection before?" I nod gently and whisper back, "A few times." Joe menuveres himself slightly and tilts my head to that I am looking at his face again. "Have you ever touched yourself when you have had an erection?" I blush ever harder look to the side. "No, I just wait for it to stop." Joe rubs my back gently as he leans down to peck me on the lips again. "Would you like me to show you how?" I nod my head once more.

Joe moves me around on his lap a bit until I am sitting with my knees on either side of him. He guides my hand to my prick and keeps his hand over my own and gently moves our hands back and forth and I can't help but to thrust my hips just a little bit and grip his shoulder with my free hand when Joe rubs againt the tip just a little harder and I feel a spark run up my spine a light up a little in my left hand. I hear Joe let out a deep chuckle and it makes me do it again, this time after jolting up I end up resting my arse fully against his lap and I notice that he seems to be hard as well. I start to move my hips back and forth just a little and I can tell that his prick must be three times the size of my own. Joe lets out a deep groan as a grind down on him, he removes his hand from my own over my prick and instead grips my hips and pushes them down against his prick once more.

We coninue like that for a while with me gently rubbing my prick as I grind onto Joe's, and then I start to feel a bit of a preseure, almost like I am about to pee, I voice my concerns to Joe, "Joe, we need to stop, I think i'm goind to wet myself." However Joe seemed rather unconcerned and just stoped leaving sloppy kisses against my neck to whisper, "Don't worry, your not about to wet yourself, your just about to cum." I didn't know what exactly he meant but I trusted him and kept going, the feeling only got sronger tho, and after just a few seconds I started jolting and my prick started to pulse, however nothing came out. Only seconds later Joe trust himself up against me more firmly few times before I felt warmth beneath me, I looked down to see that the front of Joe's trousers were damp. Joe continued to hold me close to him while whispering little praises to me and kissing my neck. I'm glad that he finally touched me.


End file.
